


The Choice

by lyreann



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我将给你一个选择，”那吸血鬼说，“而我从未有过。”<br/>但实际上，莱斯特从未真正给过他选择的权力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

_“我将给你一个选择，”那吸血鬼说，“而我从未有过。”_

 

 

他们以一种扭曲的关系联结在一起的那段时间里，他们不和，争吵，几乎无时无刻，为了某些特定的行为或任何一句可能的对话。当然，甜蜜的时光也是有的。即便是路易也无法否认，有时思及往昔，他会感到一丝温柔又古怪的怀念——古怪，因为他以为自己早已失去这种情感。 

他们曾漫步在新奥尔良宁静的河岸或者巴黎璀璨的街头。他们俩，虽然在月色下皮肤依然苍白得过分，但在旁人看来确实是两个俊秀得惹人喜爱的漂亮青年。莱斯特有时漫不经心地搜寻着猎物，有时已经完成了一天的狩猎，用懒洋洋的语气谈论起戏剧和音乐，他那股兴致勃勃的劲头和谈话内容中的广博令路易既惊讶又向往。那时世界尚未以完全残酷而乏味的形态展现在他面前。那些日子确实是闪闪发亮的。

“那是你原来在巴黎经历过的一切？”他忍不住感到好奇，为所窥见的莱斯特过去的一角，“告诉我。”

“有什么关系？有什么关系！”莱斯特突然吼道，那个晚上他再也没到过一句小提琴和夜曲。

即使那些闪闪发亮的甜蜜日子也是支离破碎的，因为莱斯特那喜怒无常的个性。他是个漂亮的、优雅的、聪明迷人的吸血鬼，同时也是傲慢的、任性的，甚至是肆意妄为的。他会突然为路易的某句话而暴怒不已，砸碎手里的水晶杯，而下一刻他又放软了声调哀求着路易和他一同乘船去旧大陆。他嘻嘻笑着将尖牙刺破妓女和年轻男子的皮肤，鲜血沾染嘴唇，享受着他的受害者们在临终前的尖声哭泣和路易脸上无法忍受的表情。

这是他们永恒的、无法调和的分歧。“来啊，路易。”金发吸血鬼刺破受害者的血管，将活的鲜血注入高脚杯，而做这一切的时候他的唇边还挂着愉快而明亮的笑容，仿佛他不过是在发出一个舞会邀请。

“你这该死的——满腹牢骚的懦弱的吸血鬼！”莱斯特咒骂，血滴和玻璃碎片四散飞舞，“你从不敢面对你自己！我们就是这样的生物——”

“我从未选择这一切！”路易怒吼道。

他们之间有一瞬间的平静，接着莱斯特低声哧哧笑了起来，“不，我的朋友，”他在沙发上那具血液已然冷下来的尸体旁坐了下来，踩过地毯上的玻璃碎屑时发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，一只穿着精致靴子的脚翘起来搭在沙发的扶手上，“你自己选择了这一切，因为你害怕了！你呼唤着死亡，当他真的来到你的身边，你又害怕了，我的朋友！”

“我没有，”路易说，但语气里仿佛已经失去了所有反抗的力气，“你从未告诉过我这一切——你从未给过我选择——”

 

他有理由痛恨莱斯特……如果他能的话。要让路易来说，莱斯特是占了他的便宜。 _我将给你一个选择，而我从未有过。_ 那吸血鬼说。那满口谎言的、诱惑他人的吸血鬼！ _一个选择！_ 莱斯特并没有留给路易选择的权力。 

那时他正徘徊在生与死的边界，为日出存在的世界所弃，又刚好只剩下一口气为幽冥所拒。他想要伸出手臂去抓住任何一样他能够抓到的东西，但实际上他连一根手指都移动不了。他恐惧着，颤抖着。帮帮我！帮帮我！他在内心喊叫，既害怕，又羞耻，几乎想要哭号——如果他能的话。

而那时，那吸血鬼却俯身在他耳边诱惑他。“我们将永葆青春，我的朋友，”他说， “一如我们现在的模样。”

但他没有告诉路易这一切的代价。他没有告诉那“另一种生命”意味着什么，那些痛苦、折磨、空寂与孤独。如果路易知道，他宁愿他那时就死了。

 

而他后来经历的一切，比死要更为可怕。他有资格这样断言，因为他确实已经品尝过死亡的味道，还将它带给了更多的人，无论他是有意或无意，疏忽或蓄意。他终于有些理解了莱斯特的意思。他在各地游荡，猎杀碰上他的倒霉鬼，他内心曾有的最后一丝对于尘世生命的敬畏与怜悯也已消逝。没有什么再值得追寻。当他还活在日光之下，他甚至不敢想象世上有各式各样新奇美好的事物，而如今他以吸血鬼的身份遍历一切的时候，哪怕世上最甘醇的美酒也已经无法滋润他的双唇。

最后他回到了一切开始的地方，新奥尔良。在那里他再一次见到了莱斯特。

在一幢仿佛随时会坍塌的破旧老宅里，莱斯特蜷缩在椅子里颤抖着。他差点认不出来以前那个俊俏潇洒的吸血鬼，他的金发不再闪耀光芒，曾经白皙反光的皮肤浮现出一层青灰，上面布满细小蜿蜒的伤疤。但那双眼睛，在看到路易时所焕发出的一瞬间的光彩，那不加掩饰的狂喜，又毫无疑问是莱斯特。

路易俯下身子，将手放在虚弱的吸血鬼的手背上。那只手苍白、干枯，布满疤痕。莱斯特微微仰起脸来，他的脸上也是一片青灰色，眼窝深陷。

“曾经的我，那个吸血鬼……”莱斯特喃喃低语。

路易心里突然产生一种近乎于报复的快感。莱斯特几乎不敢看他。虚弱苍老，缩在破败萧索的房子里，靠老鼠的血液苟延残喘的莱斯特；终于放弃了最后一丝人性，依旧年轻英俊的路易。多么讽刺！

然而那报复似的快感所带来的平静只有一瞬间，随之而来的是更加汹涌的狂躁和不甘。难以置信！自从克劳迪娅消逝，在他夜复一夜的游荡中，他曾经以为自己所有的情感已经干涸，他不知道原来自己的胸腔里，那已经不再按照凡尘的方式所跳动的心脏，还能产生这样的悸动。

在那难以遏制的冲动和狂躁中，他带着一丝苦涩意识到，他对莱斯特依然抱有情感。

那不是恨，不，恨并不会在胸口产生这种尖锐而真实的疼痛。那可能是爱吗？然而这似乎又完全不同于他对克劳迪娅的感情。他爱克劳迪娅，他确信这一点。可是莱斯特呢？一切好像更为复杂。不管他对莱斯特所抱有的是什么样的情感，那情感依然存在。无论他如何尝试说服自己去相信另外的事实。

如果路易确实痛恨莱斯特，一切会容易得多。

“一切都过去了，莱斯特。”路易说。

莱斯特露出了一个可以称之为微笑的表情，那干裂发黑的唇角的弧度倘若出现在过去他的脸上，该会很好看。“你不再痛恨……我把黑暗的天赋给予你？”

“我从未痛恨过你。”

“从未？哪怕一点点？考虑到发生的一切？”

“像我说的，”路易停顿了片刻，“一切都过去了。”

莱斯特沉默了一会儿，慢慢地说：“我给过你选择，而我，从未有过……”

“你没有给过我选择。”路易说，声音轻柔却坚定。

 

莱斯特并没有留给他选择的权力。

那时他在恐慌和茫然中颤抖，什么也听不见，除了那金发碧眼的恶魔在他耳边吐露的诱惑他的话语；他什么也看不见，除了那双闪耀着奇异光芒的蓝色眼眸。他此前的一生之中从未见过那样的事物，如此完美，却又如此致命。

“但你必须告诉我，”吸血鬼说，每一声轻巧的低语都变成了沉重的锁链，嵌入他几乎已经不再跳动的心脏，牢牢攫住，在他已经淌干了的血管中四处游走，“你是否……愿意？”

而他早已失去抵抗的力气。在这吸血鬼的牙齿刺入他的脖颈之前，他的血管里已经开始流淌属于莱斯特的毒药。他凡尘的身体即将死去，不管莱斯特在他的血液里留下了什么，从此以后他都只能依赖它而生存。

没有人能拒绝莱斯特，即使是路易。路易知道，因为他尝试过。莱斯特知道，而路易痛恨这一点。

莱斯特并没有 _真的_ 留给他选择的权力。

 

“路易，路易……”

莱斯特唤着他的名字，那一瞬间他好像又回复了过去路易所熟悉的那个样子，那个美丽、聪明又傲慢的吸血鬼，随心所欲，任意妄为，但那瞬间稍纵即逝。

路易没有说话。莱斯特喘了口气，他实在是很虚弱，而那声音听起来像一声叹息。

莱斯特喊他的名字，说一些时而连贯时而毫无意义的话。他开始恳求路易。“留下来，”金发的吸血鬼说，“留下来陪我。”

_你越是尝试，我越是渴望你。_

路易微微弯了弯嘴角，但他的眼睛里什么也没有，一片平静。他站起身，将手抽回的力度很轻柔，却刚好让莱斯特无法挽留。

“我必须离开了。”他说。

 

=FIN=


End file.
